Dignity, Atobe has it not
by Hopeless27
Summary: Atobe usually didn't have to worry about stray balls when he played doubles with Kabaji. It was therefore a shock when the tennis ball connected onto Atobe's head. This was a feat in itself because such small objects do not find their way to heads easily


**Rated: **T

**Summary: ** Atobe usually didn't have to worry about stray balls when he played doubles with Kabaji. It was therefore a shock when the tennis ball connected onto Atobe's head. This was a feat in itself because such small objects do not find their way to heads easily.

**Pairings: **Silver, Dirty, Adorable,

**Category: **Humour

**Characters: **Hyoutei

**Disclaimer: **I don't believe I own PoT.

**Part of the Hyotei series.**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Atobe usually didn't have to worry about stray balls when he played doubles with Kabaji. The pure fact of Kabaji's height generally ensured that any ball that was going to be flying his way usually went above Atobe's head. It was therefore a shock when the tennis ball connected with Atobe's head. This was a feat in itself because such small objects do not find their way to heads easily.

He didn't have a chance to respond before the ground became dangerously close to his face. Too close.

His mind only registered that his face connected with the ground when the pain burning his cheek matched the throbbing at the back of his head.

It got worse from there.

"Lulwut?" Mukahi's arm hung limply down in surprise, tennis game abandoned. "Ne Yuushi, did that ball just hit Atobe on the back of his head?"

Even Oshitari had some trouble registering the situation. "I… think so."

Mukahi's expression of surprise turned into fiendish delight. "HAHAHAHA ATOBE GOT OWNED BY A FRICKING TENNIS BALL THAT KABAJI HIT!"

Atobe was getting the feeling that the physical injuries weren't going to be the most painful, not by a long shot.

He really wanted to stay on the ground. He didn't even bother raising his head. It was probably better at this point to blend into the synthetic material than to get up and stare Oshitari and Mukahi in the eye.

The muffled mess on the ground could only muster something along the lines of "Ice, and then twenty laps, Kabaji."

Fiendish laughter only rang louder in his ears.

**2**

"... So it was like, this and Atobe did this and –"

Mukahi had been in the middle of simulating Atobe's rather comical flat-on-his-face fall before Atobe showed up to the cafeteria. Atobe`s eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What… are you doing?"

"Atobe! I was just, telling people about uhm…" Mukahi decided to just leave it at that.

He tried to let Atobe's dignity stay intact, he really did. Well no, he didn't, but he tried to be smart enough not to point it out in front of Atobe, tried being the key word.

It didn't last long.

"HAHAHA ATOBE GOT OWNED BY A TENNIS BALL!"

"… I am going to murder your first born child."

"YOU STILL KISSED THE COURT!"

"…"

**3**

Oshitari extracted himself from his conversation with a laughing Shishido when he saw Atobe appear. By intuition, or perhaps just too much time spent around his tennis team, a sense of dread washed down Atobe's spine. It was too obvious what they were talking about.

"Morning Atobe," Oshitari leaned back on the wall, casually greeting Atobe with his usual pokerface.

"Hi Ato-" Shishido's greeting was interrupted by his inability to hold in a sneer.

"What is so funny, ahn?"

"Nothing in particular," Shishido at least had the sense of self-preservation.

Oshitari, of course, didn't possess that faculty of thought, "So how's your head?"

"Oh do shut up."

"You know Atobe, my doubles partner never makes me fall flat on my face, at least not on the court."

"I don't need to know."

"Although Shishido is probably into that sort of stuff, ne Shishido?"

"Sh- Shut up!" Shishido's face had turned beet-red.

"Oshitari Yuushi, if your mouth does not shut this instant. I am going to destroy your children."

"Infanticide won't erase the memory of your face connecting to the court from my head."

"Just shut up."

**4**

"Atobe-san! I heard from the senpai-tachi! Are you alright? Does it still hurt?"

A familiar voice rang down the crowded hall, causing the majority of the students to turn in the direction of their tall second-year.

Ohtori's concern would have had greater effect if it wasn't for Hiyoshi's sniggering in the background. This was perhaps extraordinary in the fact that Hiyoshi's face usually had the emotive capacity of a brick.

**5**

"Ne Kei-chan, lemme kiss it all better okay?"

Atobe looked up in time to see Jirou jump into his lap.

The moment was ruined by the fact that Oshitari and Mukahi were standing innocently in the background, twin smirks set permanently across their face.

"You're never going to let me live this one down are you?"

The twin smirks answered in unison.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ica forced me to write this fic, causing me to interrupt my other fic… be happy Ica. Now let me suffer in my writer's block in peace.

_**Your Reviews Make Me a Happy Kitten~**_


End file.
